Willem Kmetsch
Willem Kmetsch was the main male protagonist of the SukaSuka series. Background Willem is a soldier who works for the Guardian Wings Corps as the Caretaker for the Fairy Warehouse. Willem is the last human, or Emnetwiht, known to be alive after the fall of the surface. The petrification curses that he suffered from was lifted, 2 years before, the events in the LN/anime took place. Past 500 years ago, Willem was born to a race called Emnetwhits. For some reason, he was left to be raised by an orphanage. As Willem grew up, he eventually became the main caretaker for the rest of the kids, including Almaria. Becoming a Brave Growing up, Willem's dream was to become a Brave warrior. While in training to be one, Willem trained alongside Lilia Aspray and Souwong Kandel under the same master and mastered many skills. However, due to Lilia who didn't want him to become one, Willem was only able to become a Quasi Brave. As a former Quasi Brave, one of a group of elite warriors that served the Church of Holy Light along with the Regal Brave, Willem was known as the strongest of the Quasi Braves and was given the nickname 'Black Agate Swordsmaster' as a result. Though this was later revealed to be a joke made by his comrades. Becoming Petrified During the final battle against the Visitors, Willem fought Ebon Candle along with Souwong, and was eventually able to beat him. However due to the backlash effect of the curses that he used. Willem was petrified for approximately 526 years ago. This petrification process occurred before the seventeen beasts appeared and less than a year before humanity went extinct. Some might say he is over 500 years old, but as per definition of age/-ing (process of getting older) and from the LN, he is recognized to be 18. Appearance Willem is an 18 (544) year old male. He is roughly 6 to 7 feet tall and has brown hair and brown eyes. At work, he normally wears either his Guardian Wings Military Uniform which consists of a black jacket, black pants and knee-high black boots or a grey shirt with black Due to his experiences with war, Willem's body is riddled with scars, broken bones and damaged organs which he calls his "Battle Scars." As such he is unable to use the full extent of his abilities and can only use spells and venenum abilities for a limited amount of time. Personality Willem is a really kind person who likes to joke around with his friends. Having grown up in an orphanage, Willem likes playing with kids and likes to play games with the children. However, thanks to Ithea, it is often misinterpreted as "him being into little girls". Willem also cares about people and is thus tolerant and patient towards others, especially those who despise him for being an 'Emnetwhit' or a 'Disfeatured.' Due to his experiences in war, Willem hates war and the reasons behind them, and as such, is sympathetic towards the Leprechauns' plight and is willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that they live longer. Initially at the start of series, Willem was a much more jaded person. Due to be the only survivor of his race and struggling to find his place in this new world, Willem was plagued by guilt by what happened and sought to merely wait out for his death, rather than try to find happiness. However, after encountering Chtholly and becoming the caretaker for the Leprechaun Warehouse, Willem regains his joy, peace and love for life, to the point that he falls in love with Chtholly. Weapons During his time as a Quasi Brave, Willem used a multitude of weapons. His weapons extended from using spells, curses and charms to mass production Dug Weapons like the Percival. Abilities Venenum Enhanced Strength By channeling his venenum output to his limbs, Willem can enhance strength to superhuman levels. In the past, he could use this ability to enhance his strength for much longer period of times, however, with his current damaged body, he can only handle short bursts of power. However, even with his body, Willem is still powerful enough to destroy a Timere's body and kick one off of an airship. Venenum Enhanced Speed By channeling his venenum output to his legs, Willem can moves at speeds faster than the human eyes. In the past, he was able to move for a much longer period of time and for longer distances, however, with his current damaged body, he can only handle short bursts of speed. Swordsmanship Willem is a skilled swordsman. In his prime, he could use multiple Kariyons to take down his opponents. With his weakened body, he is still skilled enough to still hold off a leprechaun like Chtholly. Tuning One of the many trades that Willem had trained in to be a Brave was as a tuner of Kariyons. He is very familar with all of the Kariyons/Dug Weapons and knows each of their personal quirks. Willem was so skilled at Kariyon tuning that he became known as the 'Black Agate Swordsmaster.' He can instantly tell what a Dug Weapon's type is such as 'Kin-slayer,' as well as, what charms make up an individual Dug Weapon. At present, Willem is the only one who can tune Kariyons and Chtholly herself likens his tuning skill to a "performance." References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans